


A little Kinky~

by Cherryplasy11



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Genderswap, Language Kink, Loss of Virginity, Mirror Sex, Multi, Past Abuse, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Summary: I fixed Pat x Paul
Relationships: Edd/Matt (Eddsworld), Original Female Charater/Jon (Eddsworld), Patryck/Paul (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Specific Warnings for each Charater ship!!!

Tomtord-

Sadist/Mandochist,S&M,Choking,Bondage,Spanking,Degrading,BDSM,and more kinks like that. 

Tom:Bottom

Tord:Top

Paul x Patryck

Choosing,Pet play,and more like that

Paul:bottom

Patryck:Top

(Who's top most often in this ship?)

EddMatt-

Mirror,Foreplay,daddy kink,Praising(both),and more like that, (it's 3:27am when I'm writing this) 

Edd:Bottom

Matt:Top

Jon x Oc

Ghost Sex,and more again it's like 3:30am as I'm writing this...) 

More Information on the OC next time. 

Jon: Top/Ghost 

Rose:Bottom/Neko

Next chapter is the kinks/information of the individual characters. 

Also the book is mainly smut...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed Pat x Paul


	2. Information

Name:Tom 

status:Alive 

Lover: Tord 

kinks: Spanking,BDSM,Masochist,Choking,M/S,and Degrading.(More)

Age:25 

gender:Male 

Dom/Sub: Sub 

sexuality: Gay.

Name:Tord 

Status:Alive 

Lover: Tom 

kinks:M/S,BDSM,Sadistic,Spanking,Degrading,and More

age:27

Gender:Male

Dom/Sub: Dom 

Sexuality:Bisexual 

Name:Edd 

status:Alive 

Lover:Matt 

Kinks: Praise,Daddy kink,Mirror sex, and More.

Age:24

Gender:Male

Dom/Sub: Sub

Sexuality:Pansexual

Name:Matt

Status:Alive

Lover:Edd

Kinks:Praise,Daddy kink,Mirror sex,and more

Age:24

Gender: Male

Dom/sub: Dom 

Sexuality:Bisexual

name:Paul 

Status:Alive 

Lover:Patryck 

Kinks: pet play,Bondage,and more 

Age:23

Gender:Male 

Dom/Sub:Sub

Sexuality: gay 

name:Patryck

Status:Alive

Lover:Paul

Kinks:Pet play,Bondage,and more 

Age:24

Sexuality:Demisexual-Gay

Name:Rose

Status:Alive

Lover:Jon (Ghost)

Kinks:ghost sex and more. 

Age:21

Dom/Sub:Sub

Sexuality:Straight

Name:Jon

Status: Deceased 

Lover:Rose

Kinks:Ghost sex and more

Age:23

Dom/Sub: Dom 

Sexuality:Straight.


	3. Tomtord (1)

_**Warning:small Sadist/Mandochist,Choking,and Spanking,**_

** _Italics mean there talking in a different Language!_ **

** _Tom and Tord have been dating for a year and started to have sex in the 7th month._ **

_Heights:_

_Tom:5'1-7 inches_

_Tord:6'9-12 inches_

* * *

* * *

Tom was asleep as Tord looked at him"Adorable~" he smirked seeing the smaller wear his Sweatshirt. He rubbed his palm along the others spine. The other whines as Tord moved his hands underneath the hoodie. He smirked and rolled Tom over who whined. Your a pretty boy~" Tord said smiling. Tord grabbed some lube and tossed it onto the bed. He got onto the bed and kissed Tom's neck. He kissed up it as Tom slightly moans and moved a bit in his sleep. Tord continued this motion moving his hand up to Tom's nipples.He pinched and pulled hearing Tom moan finally and look at his boyfriend who was playing with him in his sleep. "Already? It not even-ah~Noon." Tom said as his boyfriend kiss him. "Edd and Matt are still gone~ it's a good time to do so~" "it's not my fault you wanted to keep our relationship a secret any way~" Tord had said. before Tom could answer he was Kissed as Tord made out with him. Tom wrapped his arms around Tords neck as Tord basically tounge fucked his mouth.

"Where are the markers?~" Tord asked. "Kinky,and it's in the dresser." Tom said. Tord rolled his eyes. He opened the dresser and pulled out a cup of markers. He grabbed a blue Sharpe before setting it down. He pushed the hoodie up and kissed up the others stomach. Tom moaned a bit as Tord told him to hold his shirt up. He kissed up Toms torso before meeting the other nipples as he sucked and bit them."You should get your Nipples peirced. It would be cute for when you writhe and moan when I play with them" "Fuck tha-Ah!~" Tom moaned feeling Tord bite him. "Masochistic bitch~" " Only for you~" Tom remarked to Tord. "So you like it when your degraded?~" Tord smirked causing Toj to bite his lip and nod. "Is that why you like it when I put writing on you?~ Like Cum slut?~ or Whore?" Tord smirked grabbed the marker and Writing on Toms thigh. It was Norweagen so Tom couldn't read that it said 'Tords Toy'. 

Tord slid his boxers off and put a generous amount of lube onto his plam before rubbing his cock. He pushed into his boyfriend who moaned and wrapped his legs around Tord's waist pushing him deeper. Tom was already stretched out from the night before causing Tord to slam hard into the other groaning. The one below him had his eyes closed moaning and panting. Tord slapped his ass as Tom moaned shaking. Tord smirked and continued this motion watching the other jump and Moan "I-I'm gonna C-Mmph!?" Toms eyes widened but he moaned and shook as white plastered his abdomen. Tord shoved into Toms Prostate cumming. 

Tord pulled out and broke the kiss before moving and kissing Toms cheek. He laid down by Tom and allowed the other onto his chest. "Cutie" Tord said as the two fell asleep. 


	4. Eddmatt(1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd and Matts First time.

**warning: Virgins haveing sex so no kinks to worried about. (Just Some cursing and them asking Tom and Tord for help)**

**Matt and Edd had been dating for 6 years and this is there first time.**

_Matt-6'12-13inches._

_Edd-5'10-8Inches_

* * *

The morning after (the next day)

Tord walked out wearing his pajamas. He walked over to the fridge behind Matt he grabbed some milk and drank it from the jug. Matt cringed. "How did you see me?" He asked. "Im a narcissist not blind." Matt said. Tord rolled his eyes. "Is Edd up?" Tord asked continuing to drink. "Yeah. He's in the shower." Matt said. "Did you guys fuck?" Tord asked causing Matt to choke on his drink. "Joking" Tord said and sat down on the other side of the island throwing the jug into the trash. Unlike Tord and Tom who want to keep there relationship a secret Edd and Matt are both completely fine with a few people knowing. Edd walked out his hair matted down a bit. He walked over and grabbed a bowl before opening the Fridge. "Where's the milk?" Edd asked. "Trash." Matt said. "Why?" "After Mr.Drinksfromthejug finished he threw it out." Matt replied causing Edd to set his bowl back. "Note to self when me and Tom go out to get groceries to buy two jugs of milk." Edd said. "Just you two?" Tord asked. "Yeah...I talked him into it last night." Edd said. "Ok me and Matt will stay here and do our own thing." Tord said. 

"Ok." Edd said as he sat by Matt who held him by his hip close. Tom walked down and sat down. "Food?" He asked. "Unless you want what ever we have left then go ahead" Matt said. "Me and Tom are going to the store and there's Waffles in the Freezer..." Edd said. "When?" Tord asked. "Around Noon." Tom said and Sat two Waffles into the Toaster. "So basically In a hour." Edd said. "Damn I slept in." Tom said. "Ok I'm heading back to my Room" Tord said Going back to his room. The three talked till Edd left with Tom, Edd hugging and Kissing Matt bye. 

Matt made sure that Tom and Edd were gone fully before going up to Tords room Knocking. "What?" Tord said annoyed "I need to Ask something..." Matt said Shyly he heard an annoyed groan from the other side of the Door. He waited for the door to open and For Tord to allow him in. He went into the room closing the door and sat on the bed. "What did you want to ask about." Tord said a bit upset. "I...I think I want to advance in mine and Edd's Relationship..." Mat said shakily. "Like having sex?" Tord asked. Matt's face heated up and he nodded looking down. Tord was shocked...he rembered How awkward it was for the two to share a bed when they started to. So this would be a fun experience. "And why ask me?" "You and Tom Are really loud." He said watching Tord's face to heat up. "Ok...But what did you want to know?" Tord asked. "If it hurts the bottom person...and some other things." "Well for Tom it did hurt him, But he grew to like the pain. With how Edd is my guess is that it would hurt him each time you do something like that." Tord asked. "I Don't want to hurt him..." Mat said. "Well that's kinda hard to do so... Just stretch him out a bit,Using Lube, and hope for the best." Tord said. 

Matt sighed. "Do I need any Condoms?" Matt asked. "Do you or Edd have any STD's?" Tord asked. "No...But can't he get pregnant?" Matt asked."me and Tom risk it alot but since you don't want to risk it I guess use 'em." Tord said. Matt nodded. Matt sighed. "my other Tips are Dont fuck till you both are ready,Use a safe word Unless your going to be doing just normal sex,always use lube and shit..." Tord said. Matt nodded as a thanks. "Ok now leave my room." 

Edd sat in the car with Tom as they had a traffic jam. Causing Edd to sigh. "Tom?""hmm?" "How does it feel to have sex?" Edd asked. Tom jumped and dropped his phone, "w-why?!" Tom asked. "I want to know how it feels before I try to get Matt to try it with me... Besides you and Tord do this every night."Edd said. "Well,It hurts...Like alot if you don't stretch yourself or Matt doesn't stretch you,blame you Tord, but it does hurt." Tom said now getting a dark red. "Ok...Anything else?" Ed asked. "Always Use lube or anything like that,Streach your self Or have Matt to do that,and if you have to use a Condom do it because you don't want any STD's..." Tom said and before Edd could ask anything else the traffic started up again. 

Time skip to later that night and Edd and Matt are now on the trip. 

Matt had his hands on Edds hips as he kissed him. His back up against the head board. Edd was laying on him his hands on Matts Chest as he was straddling the others hips. Matt Allowed his hands up Edds hoodie to feel nothing underneath the others hoodie he shook it off before rubbing the other all over his torso. 

If Edd didn't stop him then he would continue. 

Matt felt Edds hands move to push the others Over coat off. Matt slid it off and took his hoodie off along with Edd's. The two went back to kissing but Matts hands went down to Edd's pants and slid into them. Edd tightened his legs a bit but allowed Matt to do what he wanted. Matt pulled back looking at Edd for reassurance. Edd nodded and allows Matt to pull his pants down. He kicked them off and helped Matt with his. Edd kissed Matt straddling the other again Matt grabbed his condoms and Lube before Lifting Edd up and pulling the underwear off the other.he lathered his fingers up before kissing the other and gently slid a finger into Edd. Edd said a 'Ow' into the kiss but allowed Matt to continue to do as he pleased. 

Matt decided to be ballsy And gently added 2 more inside of Edd who whimpers but continued to moan to what Matt was doing. He felt Matt's movements become more careful after that. Suddenly after the other figures he was stretched Enough he felt Matt pull his fingers out of Edd and slid his boxers off before sliding the condom on and lubed his length up he sat Edd on his tip looking at him for reassurance. Edd nodded and he felt Matt push him down more causing him to whimper and shake as tears drip down his cheeks. Matt's eyes widened before he could pull out Edd stopped him. "I-I'll be fine..." He said. "You sure? I-I don't want you to be hurt anymore..." Matt said and gently rubbed the tears away. "It's ok...Ill let you know if I can't take it anymore..." Edd said nuzzling Matt's hand. "Ok just let me know..." Matt said and rubbed the others cheek bone.

Edd allowed Matt to bring him down more to the hilt before gently kissing him setting up and laying on the head board more. He bucked up and heard Edd whimper and moan. " _it's ok love."_ Matt said. He waited for a bit longer till he saw Edd nod and he brought the others hips up and gently brought them down helping the other. Edd moans and bounced a bit before tumbling forward and moaning as Matt hit him in a special place,Causing him to hold back a certain moan. He moan feeling Matt try and hit there gently nibbling on Edds collar bone. 

A loud squeal came out as Edd cums on Matt's and His abdomen. Matt groans as Edd tightens around him causing his Climax. The two panted as Edd curled up on Matt's chest. Matt pulled out and slid the condom off gently and tied it off throwing it out he nuzzled Edds sweat matted down hair. " _your even more beautiful then me_ " Matt said happily as Edd entered sleep curled up. 

Matt pulled the blankets over the huddling boy before falling asleep himself.


	5. Paultryck (1)

_**warning: a bit public of public sex and A blowjob.**_

_paul: 6'0- 10"_

_Patryck: 6'5-7"_

* * *

* * *

Morning after 

"Mmph!?" Paul exclaimed As he walked out of his building with Patryck. His chemistry book falling out of his hands. Patryck had been getting Jealouser and Jelouser each time the two entered Chimistry class with the damn teacher. The Teacher would constantly have Paul try and demonstrate even when Paul never even raised his hand,and when both Patryck and Paul had decided to have sex for the first time Patryck had decided to leave a Hickey on his neck and when the teacher saw he asked what happened and when he explained this caused The teacher to say that he could do better then Pauls boyfriend and offered Paul a higher grade if he 'stayed after class.' which a flustered Paul told him no and quickly went by Patryck who was glaring at the teacher making sure he had a tight grip on Pauls hand when they sat there and when they left. 

When the Dick decided to touch Paul,Patryck had decided enough was enough.

Patryck brought Paul to a secluded area of the school and he kept him pined to the school wall closing the classroom door. He blocked the window from view. Before setting the smaller onto the table. "Next time Mr.Tervert touches you hit him as hard as you can." Patryck said pulling Pauls pants off. Paul only showed his neck as Patryck bit and sucked his neck. Patryck sat up Pulled his pants off and along with his Boxers he he pulled Pauls off and grabbed a bottle of lube and lubed his length up before gently pushing into Paul who whimpers and Moaned Patryck took that as a sign to start to thrust roughly into the other. Suddenly they heard a teacher walk by and this caused Patryck to cover Pauls Mouth and continued the abuse of the others insides. He started to rub the others length seeing the time wanting Paul to climax before the bell rang. Suddenly Patryck got his wish when the other whimpers and cums on his stomach. Patryck pulled out causing a small whine from Paul. "We have to go soon." Patryck said. Paul nodded but got on his knees Infront of Patryck and rubbed the others length. 

Paul took the tip into his mouth and gently sucked. Patryck groaned covering his mouth as Paul took him fully into his mouth gagging a bit. Paul Whined feeling Patryck tug his hair as he bucked into his mouth. Since Patryck was close from earlier he groaned as he came into the other mouth hearing him gag. 

He felt the other pull off and stand up. He kissed the other holding his hips. The tgwo ot dresed and made sure there coats were zipped up as Paul had came on there shirts. Patryck walked out with the other his arm on Pauls shoulder's. He smirked at the Chemistry teacher as the two walk to go and grab Pauls Chemistry book.

The next day 

As the students got up to leave The teacher told Patryck to stay behind. Patryck did so telling Paul to stay near the door as he walked to the desk."Pat? Is it ok if I call you Pat?" The teacher asked. "No" patryck said. "And keep your filthy perverted hands off my boyfriend will you?" Patryck said. "And I'll be taking my leave now..." Patryck said walking out and kept his arm around Pauls Shoulders. " _fuck him."_ Patryck said in Norweagen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon:  
> This isn't part of the End so both Patryck and Paul is currently a university student and A gay perverted teacher is trying to... Do something to Paul.
> 
> Patryck becomes jealous and gets defensive about Paul.


	6. Rose x Jon (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon died when a building fell onto him not related to the end.
> 
> Yes I know it BS but...Don't ask...

**Warning: somophilia?,** **ghost Sex and mentioned Abuse.**

**Rose is my OC,She goes to Pauls and Patrycks university.**

Same thing with Brian

_Jon:6'4-8"_

_Rose:5'7-36DDD_

* * *

* * *

Rose sat a box down sweating. She went to her purse and pulled out some money and handed it to the movers. Jon was Floating as he watched them. He saw the woman lock the door when the leave and she started to unpack her items as Jon watched. She rubbed down a mirror and held it but screamed and nearly dropped it. This caused Jon to go to the stairs and hide. She was panting as she did this again. " It's ok Rose. Brian just fucked you up." She said. She sighed and sat the mirror down."I'll go and get some sleep..." She said and went up the stairs to a room that had a mattress and causing her to lay down and close her eyes. Once Jon heard her soft snores he floated over and looked over her. She had Pale skin,Purple glasses,and black hair that reached mid-back. He moved her neck to the side to see nothing. He felt his curiosity get the best of him as he reached and took her white,tank top off. He frowned seeing the signs of bruising before he knew it her felt his hands move to undo her jeans. He bit the inside of his mouth as he brought her legs up and he pulled her pants off. 

More bruising... 

He bit the inside of his mouth more as he felt tension in his groin. Why was he doing this? He felt his mind say “fuck it” and he got his sweater off he slid the white t-shirt he hand on slip off. He nuzzled her neck when he decided to try something else. She moaned out feeling a cold sensation on her neck. she opened her eyes and when she saw a blue haze she looked and screamed seeing a ghost. This scared Jon as he flew away grabbing his clothes. He went to the attic in fear.   
  


he was shaking slightly not expecting her to wake up.   
  


It took him a few seconds to realize that he had basically was close to raping her... 

“Fuck me...” he said shaky....


End file.
